parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadget and Company
Badly Drawn Rainbow's fourth spoof and animal style of Oliver and Company. Cast (DO NOT CHANGE) *Oliver - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Dodger - Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Tito - Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Francis - Mickey Mouse *Einstein - Monterey Jack (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Rita - Angela (Ratchet and Clank 2) *Fagin - Tiger (with Fievel as an extra) (An American Tail) *Sykes - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Jenny - Sugar (A Little Snow Fairy Sugar) *Georgette - Talwyn (Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction) *Roscoe - Mepps (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *DeSoto - Rat Capone (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Winston - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Old Louie - Niju (Balto: Wolf Quest) *Oliver's Siblings - Chip, Dale, Zipper, Tammy, Foxglove and Spunky (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Mangy Dogs - Cat R. Waul and T. R. Chula (Fievel Goes West) *Man with Radio - Timon (The Lion King) *Dog that Dodger flirts with - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Scat Cat and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats), Young Simba and Nala (The Lion King), Balto and Jenna (Balto) *Singing Rats - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby (The Land Before Time) Place Cast *New York City - The Pridelands (The Lion King) *The Docks - Ratchet's Home (Ratchet and Clank) *Sykes' Building - Fat Cat's Building (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) Clips *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Balto *Balto: Wolf Quest *Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up your Arsenal *Ratchet: Deadlocked *Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters *Secret Agent Clank *Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction *Ratchet and Clank Future: Quest for Booty *Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time *Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One *Ratchet and Clank: Full Frontal Assault *Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus *Ratchet and Clank: The Movie *Gay Purr-ee *The Aristocats *Classic Mickey Mouse Shorts *Mickey's Christmas Carol *The Prince and the Pauper *Runaway Brain *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse (2013) *and A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Parts #"Once Upon a Time in the Pridelands" #Gadget meets Ratchet/"Why Should I Worry?" #Ratchet's Gang #Fat Cat (Including Mepps and Rat Capone) #Mepps and Rat Capone Leave/A Bedtime Story #"Streets of Gold"/Sugar and Kovu #In the Car #At Sugar's House/Talwyn/"Perfect Isn't Easy" #In the Kitchen/Talwyn meets Gadget #Ratchet has a Plan/"Little Mister Sugar" #The Rescue! #Sad Moments/Tiger and Fievel have an Idea #Where's Gadget? #At Fat Cat's Building #Sugar meet Tiger and Fievel/Fat Cat Takes Sugar Away #Rescuing Sugar #Pursuit Through the Subway #Sugar's Birthday/Talwyn and Clank #Farewells to Gadget/"Why Should I Worry?" (reprise) #End Credits Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Badly Drawn Rainbow Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs